Forever Gone
by Jay Nee Tea
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a rich, happy, and lucky girl, but that's what everyone thinks.  In reality, Mikan Sakura can see spirits, these spirits dislike Mikan so they would always taunt and hurt her, but that's not all she can do. please Read and Review, One-


Janet: I Janet Nt Do Not Own Gakuen Alice or The Characters Please Enjoy. ~

**Gone Forever **

**3 years ago Normal Pov**

"Mikan wake up you're going to be late again if you don't get your butt down here!" Yuka yelled.

"Um… honey…Mikan left 3 hours ago…" Izumi said not looking up from his newspaper.

"WHAT? HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME I'M LOSING MY VOICE BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME OUR ONLY DAUGHTER LEFT THE HOUSE AT 5 AM?" Yuka yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yuka honey… she was the one who told you not me… plus you were the one telling her to get to her school herself… the school is 2 hours away from here." Izumi said calmly taking a sip of his coffee. Yuka stopped her yelling and remembered everything, "Oh my I did, didn't I," Yuka said sitting at the table.

"Tell me again why you wouldn't let her ride the limo sis?" Kazu asked.

"Oh my I forgot about the limo…" Yuka replied looking out the window

Kazu sweat dropped and said, "How can you forget about the Limo? It's right in front of the house…"

**10 hours later**

"Where is Mikan?" Yuka asked. "Honey I called the police… they said no one has seen her at school or anything…" Izumi said. Yuka stand there then fell to her knees and cried. "My daughter… where are you…?"

**Present Time - At School**

"Mizuki you nerd what are you doing here? Did you think you can fool us with the, I can't hear you look?" a girl said with a bunch of girls and guys following her.

But in reality Mizuki really can't hear her because she just got earphones that keep sounds from disturbing her when she's listening to her mp4. When she turned off the music she can hear a lot of people cussing at her. 'I'm a poor girl and an out cast. That is what I want people to think of me…I have suffered too much of this…even if I go back…I will be the same…but rich' Mizuki thought.

"Class today we have 8 new students, please come in." Narumi said in a cheerful voice.

"Tch I bet he's gay," a boy with raven hair said. *SLAP* "Natsume that's Mikan's uncle you're talking about!" a girl with pink hair said. "And besides, she will kill you for what you-" they were interrupted by a lot of student's shouting at a girl with her hood on.

All 8 students stared at the girl; she stood up and walked out of the door not saying a word.

"Narumi who was that?" a girl with black raven hair.

"Oh that was Yukihira-san she's one of my very good students!" Narumi said.

" … I thought she was Sakura-san…" a boy with blonde hair and a rabbit in his arms.

"Ok now class if you didn't hear, we have 8 new students" Narumi said with a cheerful voice again. Everyone in the class room ran to their seats. "Please introduce yourselves." Narumi said.

"I'm Sumire Shoda my level is 10, I am engaged…"

" I am Hotaru Imai, My level is 15…"

"Hi I'm Ruka Nogi, my level is also 15…"

"Hi there, I am Anna Umenomiya, I am level 9"

"Hi, I am Nonoko Ogasawara I am level 9 also, and I am Anna's half sister."

"Hi, I'm Kokoro Yome, call me Koko for short, I am level 10, and I am not single"

" Hi I am Yuu Tobita, I am level 14."

"Tch, I am Natsume Hyuuga, Level 20"

"Ok then, any questions for them?" Narumi asked. Everyone in class raised there hands.

"Why did you join Alice Academy?" a boy asked.

"We are here looking for Mikan Sakura…" Anna said.

"We don't have Mikan Sakura in this class room," Narumi replied.

"No Mikan is here… she is just in disguise… I hope…" Ruka said.

"What business do you have with Mikan Sakura?" a girl asked.

"As you know, Mikan Sakura is the daughter of Izumi and Yuka Sakura; 3 years ago they were told that she ran away, so we, her friends and Natsume, have to go to every school in Japan to look for her." Koko told them.

"Why is she important?" a girl asked.

"She has a key that her family needs, she is also important because she can lighten a cloudy day." Yuu replied.

"Huh, that's what you people think" Natsume said.

"Why is she important to you Natsume?" a girl ask

"She's not important she's just a girl that smiles like an idiot!" Natsume yelled.

"She was his ex-girlfriend but he only dated her because of a bet…" Koko said.

"Excuse me, is Mizuki Yukihira here?" Misaki asked.

"No she just left, is there a problem?" Narumi asked.

"Yes, actually she is being transferred to the school in America in 30 minutes but she is no where to be found…"Misaki replied.

"How is it possible a poor nerd can get into an expensive school?" a girl with short pink hair name Luna asked.

"Oh Mizuki didn't tell you?" the teacher asked. The whole class except for the 8 nodded.

"She is working part time every day she is-"the teacher was interrupted by Kazu the principal.

"Narumi is Mizuki here?" Kazu asked.

"No she just left ... is there a problem?" Narumi asked.

"Yes a very big problem!" Kazu replied.

"What Happened?" Misaki asked.

"Mizuki happens to be… MY MISSING NIECE!" Kazu yelled.

Everyone in the class stared at him, then the students but the 8 started to laugh.

"That's a funny joke" was heard from every student.

Misaki looked in Kazu's eyes, "You're serious aren't you?" She asked.

"I am…" he replied.

"Do you have proof?" Hotaru asked.

"Mizuki Yukihira is the name of her best cousin, Ruka you know this she is your little sister…" Kazu replied.

"What are you talking about… there could be millions of Mizuki Yukihira in Japan how do you know for certain she is your niece?" Luna asked.

"I know she is my niece because… she's the only one with this necklace!" Kazu said showing a picture of a girl wearing a necklace with a crimson stone in the middle.

"How can that be…Mikan threw that necklace in the lake…"Natsume said.

"Mizuki must have found it in the lake the" Luna said.

"I also know she is my niece because-" then a bunch of people came running down the hall.

"What's happening?" Narumi asked one of the students.

"A girl name Mizuki is having another fight with a jock!" the student yelled.

"What! THIS IS THE 100TH TIME THIS MONTH!" Misaki yelled.

**Where Mizuki is**

"So the brave little Mizuki isn't fighting? What's wrong? Did you finally give up?" The jock asked.

But before he could attack her, he heard the police.

"I'm looking for Mizuki Yukihira is she here?" the police asked.

Every student pointed at Mizuki.

"Mizuki-sama you have an appointment right now, can you please follow us?" the Police asked.

Mizuki just nodded and left with the police.

"No she's gone!" Kazu yelled.

"What? What happened?" Anna asked.

"I know she is my niece because today is her 16th birthday… the day she dies…" Kazu replied.

Every student looked at the principal.

"I don't understand…what do you mean by that?" a student asked.

"Mizuki Yukihira is Mikan Sakura, she is a girl no one knows, and you have to pay me 100 dollars per. person if you want to know why she is has to die and why she ran away," a girl also known as Mimi, Mikan's only best friend in school.

Kazu paid for Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Narumi, and himself. The rest paid for themselves or didn't have money at all.

"Ok well since you people paid I will tell you,

I am Mikan's other half, Mimi that's why I know all. So don't go asking me how I know.

When Mikan was 10 she had this special power no one had or can have, when she was able to control it she took part of her soul and put it in this body, I was not originally part of her, I was a normal girl that got hit by a truck and died, but I knew Mikan before that.

She knew I wanted to be alive again so she took part of her soul and my memories in my old body. But she sent me to this school. So that no one will know who I am. When she was 11 she dated a boy that she loved with all her heart, and still does by the way, but 6 months past and he broke her heart. He kissed a girl and I don't mean she mistaken anything but he actually kissed the girl and well this and that. So when it came to there date he broke up with her, she didn't know what to do but to take the necklace he made for her and threw it in the lake. After he saw that he walked away from her, but Mikan just stayed there until he was out of sight. When he was out of sight she jumped into the lake and went looking for the necklace, when she found the necklace she sent it to me and told me to take care of it for her. She went back home but only to find a lot of people yelling and cussing at her. This continued until she finally started school again. She thought she wouldn't have to hear anymore yelling but that what she thought was wrong.

She continued to hear a lot of people cussing at her, but mostly from the boy's fan club.

She didn't do anything about it and left school. She went to a forest by the school, that's where she met a lady name Luna; the lady was 23 years old and wore a lot of makeup. But anyways, Luna told Mikan that she is to be killed on her 16th birthday, because Mikan stole the one she loves.

If you didn't get that, the 23 old Luna is Luna in the Future… so in other words Mikan wasn't killed in old-Luna's past. Well back to the story.

Her family found out and started to treat her nicely, but Mikan knew that they were actually glad she was dieing. When she went to school everyone was nice to her except for the boy and his new girl friend. She enjoyed her life. When she turned 12 she stayed in school for half a month and then ran away. She ran away 'cause she wanted to know what life will be like when she goes to school as a girl that is not known to others, and there is the story of her life. Any questions?" Mimi asked.

Kazu asked, "How is that possible? When Mikan was 11 she came home all wet and Yuka got mad at her and started yelling… no one cussed at her…"

"Like I said Mikan is like no other girl, she can see spirits and all of them where cussing and yelling!" Mimi shot back.

"Is there any way we can rescue her?" Anna asked.

"Yes there is but I doubt Mikan will be saved… she is telling me not to tell you the cure." Mimi replied.

"Natsume why did you break up with Mikan anyways?" Mimi asked.

"She is an idiot with an idiot smile and the way she talks is ugly!" Natsume said.

"That's funny I she told me the reason was because you think she was a nobody and is not cared by anyone…" Mimi said.

"Mimi… why did Mikan jump into the water to get the necklace?" Anna asked.

"Well for one she still loves him and two it will be her only memory of her past…" Mimi replied.

"What are you talking about?" Hotaru yelled.

"Um…you see…Mikan is to be born again but with more power and she will lose all of her memories… she will also have the choice to relive life or she can just waste her second chance, which I believe- never mind." Mimi replied.

"Ok well 10 minutes past time to tell you people the cure," Mimi said.

Everyone looked at Mimi. "The cure for this is…" everyone stared at Mimi, "if you find her favorite spot within 2 minutes!" Mimi said with a smile. Everyone looked at each other. "Oh and I forgot to mention you have to find it alone," Mimi said looking at the sky.

Everyone failed, Natsume was the last person to find it but before he started his part, he remembered something said, _"In this world there is no place I like more then this lake. It is my favorite one in the world!" _

When Natsume's turn started everyone saw he was jumping from tree to tree at top speed.

Natsume came to the lake, where he broke up with Mikan, Mimi was already there.

"Natsume…I'm…I'm sorry…Mikan…is…Gone…" Mimi said.

'How can this be…Mikan…Why? Can…I ever be forgiven?' Natsume thought.

**1 year later**

"So does this mean she's gone forever?" Hotaru asked.

"Maybe…Maybe not… Mikan isn't a fool, but she knows how to fool, I might be half of her, but that doesn't mean I know where she is or anything…" Mimi replied.

'Mikan you really are fooling people here, when are you coming back?' Mimi thought.

'Soon Mimi very soon… but right now I have business to take care of so please don't worry, for now, Mikan Sakura is **forever gone**…"

**The End**

**Janet:** Please review, I would like to know what you think, and there might be a sequel to this I'm not sure yet. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed xD ~ Janet Nt


End file.
